One Night Stand
by CheshireKing
Summary: I fell in love with a one night stand and I can't believe my heart. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, usually I'm gone like the wind.
1. Random Encounters

Okay, so about a year or so ago I was listening to this song and the idea for a short spashley story got stuck in my head, I wrote it down and forgot all about it. Now it's being posted for no reason at all other than I found it the other day and decided I should give you guys something. Since, you know, I haven't been very good at finding time to write any of my other ideas down…though there are many, trust me. A few of which are actually being written as you read this one so…

P.S. Sorry if it's really cheesy, but I was in one of those moods at the time. Also I haven't proof read it since I wrote it down so, sorry for any errors you may or may not come across.

* * *

The warm breeze flitted over the waves causing the water to appear choppy and rough as it crashed and rolled against the sand. The roaring of the ocean was muffled, however, by the band that was playing and the hundred or so people who crowded the Malibu beach. "Okay everybody! Let's get this barbeque sizzlin'!" The lead singer's voice boomed over the speakers causing his audience to scream in excitement. The first notes of an apparently popular song floated out over the ecstatic crowd who started to dance to the carefree beat; some even singing along.

The words of the song slipped gracefully past lustrous lips as a blond made her way down the beach away from the festivities. Her blue eyes locked on a spot in the distance, beer firmly in hand, she walked until she was well away from the mass of people dancing and talking each other up. Sitting in the soft sand, she took a sip of her ice cold beer just enjoying the reprieve from everyday life. She was gazing out at the ever changing blue waters when someone sat down next to her.

"Not much of a crowd person?" A smoky voice drawled. Looking over she saw a toned brunette with dark, buoyant curls that fell about her shoulders and eyes the color of molten caramel mixed with chocolate looking back at her. "Not much of a people person." She corrected smirking as she saw the brunette arch a perfectly manicured brow. "Not a people person?" The blond smiled in amusement at the incredulous look on the other girl's face. "I come here for…the experiences." The blond clarified letting her hungry gaze linger on the other girl's body. The brunette chuckled knowingly as she returned the lustful gesture.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes letting their minds play out what they mutually wanted to happen. "The name's Spencer." The blonde finally spoke. "Ashley." The brunette smirked at the darkened hue Spencer's blue eyes had taken on. "But you can call me whatever you like as long as you're screaming it." The blond's breath hitched as brunette's hot breath caressed her neck. Ashley closed her eyes letting the blond's vanilla scent overwhelm her momentarily before pulling back to gaze into midnight blue eyes.

Spencer smiled seductively as she twined their hands together as she stood pulling the brunette up with her. "Dance?" Ashley smiled flirtatiously as she tugged the blond toward the gyrating crowd. Spencer nodded with a knowing smile on her lips. The brunette let the music wash over her as she pulled the blond to her. Her hips swayed seductively to the tempo, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the blond moving against her. Spencer's hands found their way under the brunette's skin tight top as the brunette danced with her back to the blond. Grazing her nails over defined abs, Spencer pulled the girl into her more and let her body meld to the heated body in front of her. The song came to an end and the two girls silently left the crowd, heading towards the parking lot.

_**Met her out on the **__**beach**__** one day,  
still remember what she smells like, yeah  
had these eyes that could light up a room  
and a voice that's so heavenly  
took her in and we talked for a while  
couldn't get past her sexy smile so I,  
so I......**_


	2. Extracurricular Activities

Ashley led the way to her black 2005 Dodge Ram 1500 that had been left with a cooler filled with beer in the bed. "Drink?" The brunette asked as she climbed up into the truck bed. "Sure." Spencer sat on the tail gate watching the still dancing mass of people. Ashley sat down beside her, handing her a bottle of Corona. "So, tell me about these "experiences" you come for." Ashley requested casually.

Spencer smirked before wrapping her arm around the other girl's shoulders and pulling her back to lie down beside her. "How about I just show you?" Ashley smirked when she felt Spencer's hand sneak its way up her now bare back to her bikini strings. _'When the hell did I lose that? Damn this girl is good.'_ Ashley smirked when she realized the blond had removed her shirt without her even realizing it.

"As much as I'd enjoy fucking you senseless in the bed of my truck, voyeurism really isn't my thing." Ashley chuckled nodding in the direction of a small group of people pretending to be not to watching the two women. Spencer blew out a frustrated breath glaring over at the now blushing stragglers that had gotten in the way of her good time. "Rain check? How about you give me your number and we set up a more private experience?" The brunette purred in Spencer's ear.

The blond nodded shuddering from the closeness of the other girl. "My place…6:30?" The blond asked as she sat back up and straightened out her clothes. "Number?" Ashley reminded handing the blond her cell phone. Spencer quickly entered her name, number, and address into Ashley's phone. "I'll see you tonight." Spencer smiled before walking back over to the dancing crowd. Ashley smiled thoughtfully as she watched the blond walk away.

'_I might be in trouble with this one…' _

Spencer had just finished showering and getting dressed when her doorbell rang. _'6:30 on the dot.'_ She thought glancing at her clock. The brunette didn't even have time to say 'hello' before she was yanked into the apartment and a searing kiss. The blond spun the two around so she was leaning against the hard wood of the door as their tongues dueled for dominance.

"Hi." Ashley panted when they finally broke from the kiss. "Hey." Spencer smirked before pulling the brunette back in for another kiss. "Mmmmm…bedroom?" Ashley mumbled into the kiss. The blond nodded as she led the other girl to the master bedroom, stopping every now and then for kisses against a random door or wall.

Once in the bedroom, Ashley pushed Spencer back onto the bed. Spencer stared up into smoldering brown eyes in a mix of shock and arousal. "Remember what I said about calling me anything you want as long as you scream it? I meant it, and I intend to make sure you get creative with it." Ashley breathed out with a wicked smirk. Spencer gulped. No one had ever taken control over her before, but she was finding she liked the idea…a lot.

"Strip." Ashley's husky command sent her almost instinctively into action. The shirt and jeans she had been wearing were quickly discarded leaving her sitting on the edge of her bed in absolutely nothing. Ashley's eyes roamed over her as the brunette closed the distance between them.

"You weren't wearing any underclothes…naughty girl, Spencer." Ashley drawled as she let a finger lazily run down the shivering body in front of her. Spencer felt herself soaking her bed at the brunettes playful chiding. _'I'm so fucking wet and all she's done is talk! Who the hell is this girl!?'_ Spencer thought as the brunette kneeled before her so they were eye level.

"You've never done this before have you?" The brunette's voice had softened slightly her eyes searching Spencer's baby blues for any hint of hesitation. Spencer shook her head in the negative mutely, not trusting her voice to not betray her nervousness. "Do you want to stop?" Spencer shook her head rapidly. No, she didn't want to stop. As nervous as she was about it, something in her wanted it too badly for her to even consider stopping. Ashley laughed lightly as she straddled the sitting blond. "Then we'll go slow, okay?" The brunette breathed into Spencer's ear.

Sitting back so she could see the blond's face, Ashley let her hands travel the other girl's body slowly following the paths that her eyes had taken minutes earlier. "How far do you want to go?" The brunette questioned watching blue eyes darken rapidly. "As far as you want to go." She hadn't even realized she'd spoken. It was like the brunette had cast a spell over her, causing her to speak and react without even thinking anymore.

"If it starts going too far all you have to do is say stop." The blond nodded feeling the sudden need to give herself over completely to the brunette that sat astride her. Ashley dragged her nails down Spencer's arms before gripping her wrists and letting her body push the blond back onto the bed, pinning her. "Stay." Ashley commanded before letting her lips and tongue trail down the blond's body. Stopping only inches above where the blond wanted her most, the brunette quickly jumped up and off the blond to grab something out of a black gym bag that the blond had failed to notice earlier.

Soon Spencer found herself securely fastened to her bed by lengths of soft yet strong cloth. Her wrists above her head and her legs spread in a maddening angle so she couldn't lessen the ache between her legs at all, exactly how her temporary mistress wanted her. Her eyes were covered by a shorter length of satin cloth so she couldn't see Ashley as she walked around the king sized bed admiring her latest conquest. Ashley carefully climbed up onto the bed, positioning herself between Spencer's legs without touching them.

A shuddering gasp escaped the blond's lips as Ashley's nails clawed down the front of her body almost painfully at a torturously slow pace. Ashley watched as vicious red welts appeared in the wake of her fingers. Feather light touches, kisses, and warm puffs of breath caressed Spencer's now welt covered stomach sending a strange mix of pleasure and pain shooting through her. The brunette moved up her body to capture the blond's lips, carefully holding her body up and off of Spencer's.

Spencer stifled the groan that begged to be released as the brunette sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. The kiss continued as Ashley's fingers danced across Spencer's breasts, carefully avoiding the girl's already painfully erect nipples. The blond squirmed against her binds, desperate for more contact as her center ached for release. "Would you like me to stop teasing you? Would you like me to stop this –" The blond arched her back and swallowed down a cry as the brunette twisted a sensitive nipple between her fingers. "and start on this?" Ashley's finger trailed down to Spencer's heated, slick entrance.

Spencer bucked her hips as Ashley's fingers slid into her. "I'll take that as a "yes"…too bad I'm not ready to do that just yet." An evil smirk appeared on the brunette's face as she extracted her wet fingers, trailing them back up to Spencer's lips. Ashley watched Spencer's tongue reach out and taste herself on the tips of the brunette's fingers in rapt fascination. Something about the girl writhing beneath her had captivated Ashley, mind, body and soul and she knew she was in serious trouble.

Without thinking, the brunette did something she never thought she would do with a conquest. She leaned down and placed a loving kiss on the other girl's swollen lips. Pulling back from the kiss she moved to straddle the blond's stomach before tugging the girl's hands loose. As soon as Spencer's hands were freed she wasted no time in running them all over the brunette's body. Ashley barely managed to release Spencer's legs from their binds before she was pulled into a passionate kiss. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Ashley was on her back with the blond nipping and biting along her pulse point sending her into a frenzy.

Unlike the agonizingly slow teasing of the brunette, Spencer wasted no time in relieving Ashley of her studded belt and jeans, leaving her in just her skin tight wife beater before entering her with two fingers. With every rock of Spencer's hips her finger's slid deeper into the breathless brunette. Spencer was amazed at how hot she was getting just by watching and listening to the girl beneath her. The blond would have sworn that the brunette's cries matched the sound of an angel as her orgasm rocketed through her, the girl's brown eyes boring intensely into her own dark blue. A small smile crept onto the brunette's lips as she stared up at Spencer's midnight blue eyes. "What?" Spencer finally asked after a few moments.

"My turn."

_**gave her all of the sweet talk and **__**charm**__**  
but I didn't wanna move to fast  
asked her for her name and number  
I've done this again and again  
headed up to her house that evening  
spent a night that was oh so pleasing  
and now...and now...........  
**_


End file.
